Triple Dragon: Crimson Blade
by Shadowfiend06
Summary: Compleatly oc based and im sorry if its not the best but its my first fanfic Three new wizards show up to fairy tail. There previous guild master had gone crazy and took control of their fellow guild mates minds. and turned their guild dark the Three then left for Fairy Tail and want revenge on their insane master


**Disclaimer i don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters (except oc's)**

This is the town of Magnolia. Host of the number one wizard guild in Fiore, Fairytail.

Today was unlike any day in Magnolia, but at the outskirts of town stood three figures.

"Come on Indigo, lets go already" Dylan whined,

"Quit Dylan i'm meditating, go bug Zain or something".

"Are you two talking behind my back again"?

"No Zain, Dylan wont leave me alone", Indigo stated.

"Yeah because ice for brain here said we could leave early for Fairytail".

'He's not lying Indigo, you did say we would leave early'. Zain said standing up and walking over to where Indigo was sitting. 'Plus i've already packed up all our stuff all we need to do is leave.

It's still 7:00 we have plenty of time to get there, but since you two have disrupted my peace we can leave as soon as we get something to eat. And to support the idea of food all three of the boys stomachs growled.

*****_**la**_**ter **_**that day* **_

Hey thanks for the meal guys, it was great!

Yeah yeah Dylan we get it you're sorry now stop being so damn chumy its freaking me out.

Whatever Stormy keep talking you know i beat you fair and square.

'Enough of this, Zain, Dylan quit you're bickering were here.

Before them lay the impressive FairyTail guild hall.

'Yes finally were here, c'mon lets go sign up! Dylan exclaimed.

'Not so fast i hear fighting, we should wait until i can assess the situation. Indigo stated

*_crash* 'GRAY YOU IDIOT'_

'_SHUT UP NATSU YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HIT ME'_

'_STILL WATCH WHERE YOU FALL YOU ALMOST HIT LUCY'_

'_ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU"_

'_yes Erza' _ said Natsu and Gray

'I think it is safe to enter now' Indigo stated as he pushed open the guild doors.

All eyes were instantly upon them. Who the hell are you? asked Gajeel,

We are three wizards looking to join this guild, said Indigo. You may of heard of us, Zain said Where known. AS TRIPLE DRAGON, Shouted all three at once.

Is that supposed to mean something to us? Gray asked or are you just looking to join the guild?

Um we're here to join, whispered Indigo obviously put down, but i guess your guild has enough Dragon Slayers all ready so we'll take our leave.

WHAT? Everyone suddenly rushed them at once with Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu in the lead.

First, second, or third? Natsu inquired. Uhhh what? said Dylan,

Where you raised bye dragons?

Yeah, why? Zain said as Indigo stepped in so can we join? he asked.

OF COURSE, shouted everyone in the guild SO LETS PARTY.

What followed was one of the craziest nights of the dragon slayers lives. There was food, drinks, more food, fights, singing, dancing, and all around craziness. The bulk of the party-goers stayed up well into the night and bye the time they all passed out from over intoxication or getting knocked out in Erzas rampage when Natsu fell on her cake. It was well past midnight.

But the Dragon Slayers stayed up asking all sorts of questions to Zain, Dylan, and Indigo. Questions such as. Who are your parents? What kind of dragon slayer magic do you use? Where are your exceeds?

This last question struck a nerve with the trio and Indigo stood up abruptly. "Enough" he exclaimed Zain, Dylan come on we're going to bed.

_***In their hotel* **_

What the hell was that about Indigo? Zain asked as he slammed the door behind them.

You know what Indigo said as he flopped on to the blue floral print bed 'I still can't fathom it Kade, Levi, Cappa,. All taken by that bastard.

Look we know Indigo there our friends to what we really need to do is focus on taking that bastard down and getting them back said Zain as he crawled into his bed, fuck this im going to bed goodnight Indigo

Goodnight Zain Indigo said then he banged on the wall G'night Dylan He said but it was no use as their friend was snoring loudly. Well whatever the case this Fairy tale guild should be interesting don't you think Zain? But He was already asleep.

This guild will be interesting indeed i just hope we can get our friends back Kade…..

i'll get you back bud don't you worry.

Dylan was the first one up and as always he made pancakes. He was finishing up the first batch when Zain and Indigo walked in,

Hey guys im just finishing up they'll be ready in a minute! He exclaimed as he flipped a pancake out of the pan and it flew over his head and landed on a stack nearly three feet tall.

A little excessive don't you think Indigo said as he took about twenty of them and started digging in. Yeah whatever i'm going to go take a shower.

Something about water always callmed Dylan down

it was his natural element being a sea dragon slayer, all he had to do was be near water and his senses doubled. But it came at a price no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember his parent he just woke up in the woods one day only knowing his name and that he was a dragon slayer. Not long after that he met Zain and Indigo they became the best of friends not long after.

He still remembers the day that he found cappa. He was out in the forest near Cyclo it was a peaceful day the sun was out the wind was blowing through his hair all together it was a peaceful day. But all of it was ruined when Zain, and Indigo both ambushed him in a densely wooded area.

Gotcha Zain shouted as he lept out of the tree branches. Dylan handled him easy enough sidestepping him the only problem now was that since Zain was here that meant Indigo was not far behind. Suddenly he heard a twig snap behind him, quick as a flash he was tackled into a tree. "WHAT THE HELL INDIGO IM HAVING A PEACEFUL WALK AND YOU TWO BLUNDERING IDIOTS HAVE RUIN IT" guys? "WHAT ZAIN" what are those weird egg things?


End file.
